


Hey Heather, how’s it been

by Samos356



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: All the sad shit, Angst, Ghost Heather Chandler, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samos356/pseuds/Samos356
Summary: Veronica’s daughter has an imaginary friend who causes her guilt for killing Heather to come back to haunt her years after she moved away from Sherwood.
Relationships: Past Veronica Sawyer/Jason “J.D.” Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hey Heather, how’s it been

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thing I did based on something I saw on Pinterest. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy

It had been many, many years since the tragedies of Veronica’s senior year at Westerburg High. She’d been left the school behind and the figures of Heather, Kurt, Ram and JD seemed to have to stayed behind with it. Veronica had gone to her favored college, passed with flying colors, found love and gotten married. She had a little girl, a happy bouncy 9 year old. 

Veronica was cooking dinner one afternoon, her girl was playing with her toys in the living room, giggling randomly. Her little one stood up and started to walk to towards her but then she tripped and fell on her face, she shouted at the top of her lungs, “FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW!” Veronica’s actions jerked to a halt. Her hands started to tremble as she remembered where she’d heard that phrase before, how could she forget? That was her dead best friend/worst enemy’s favorite tag line... the very person she’d decided to name her daughter after. 

If only to feel like she’s somehow made some compensation for taking Heather’s life. Heather was only 16 when she was given a wake-up mug of Drano by Veronica and JD, when she choked and spluttered and crashed through that glass table....dead. Veronica had successfully fled the guilt of the murders for years, it had been much easier once she moved but suddenly, with that single phrase, it was coming back. She went to her child and helped her up, “Heather, why did you say that?” The little girl looked up at her and replied, “Oh, it’s just what my imaginary friend says when she’s mad.” Veronica felt sick as she asked her child another question, “What does this imaginary friend look like?” 

“Weeeellll, she’s got blonde hair, blue eyes, she’s wearing something she told me is called a kimono? Oh! She loves the color red! She even has a red srunchie! She also has a blue tongue, she makes funny faces and makes me laugh!” Veronica patted her child’s head slowly as she felt her stomach twisting and knotting. “She sounds lovely Heather... can you please go play in your room.” Her daughter nodded and collected her toys, disappearing to her room. 

Veronica sat down on the couch shaking, she put her head in her hands and exhaled. She contemplated if she was going to do it... would she look like an idiot? Would she be able to see Heather’s ghost again? Veronica took a deep breath and said, “Hey Heather... How’s it been?” She waited for any reply at all... waited for some kind of justification for her desperation. There was a moment of silence before she heard the small, soft reply,  
“Hey Ronnie.” 

Veronica looked up quickly in shock, she hadn’t been expecting it to work. She saw the small, opaque figure of Heather Chandler standing across the room from her. Heather was staring at her with drain cleaner dripping from her mouth, a solemn look on her face. “Oh my god...” was Veronica’s only reply as she got up and walked over to her... she was so much shorter than Veronica remembered. 

Heather wondered around the living room, gently running her fingers over the family photos on the fireplace mantel, “It’s been a while.... you really have made a life for yourself haven’t you?” She sighed and looked back at Veronica who was still standing there, watching her. “Heather, I.... I...” she began as tears filled her eyes, “I’m so sorry... I’m so so sorry... I... I.. I just...” she began to sob and collapsed to the floor. Heather walked back over to her, sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Veronica jolted and looked at her, she was cold as ice. 

Even through her clothes Heather’s cold leeched all the heat out of the spot where her hand had been placed. Still Veronica turned next to her and wrapped her arms around Heather, disregarding the terrible cold it made her feel. She clung to the girl and cried,  
“I... I... I’m so sorry... I didn’t want... I didn’t want you dead... I really didn’t.... JD.... he... I just...” 

Heather laughed solemnly, “I know... I don’t think you would ever actually do that... I forgive you.” There was a moment of silence before she continued again, “Take care of your family Ronnie. Especially your kid... she’s lovely. I’ll keep her company when she’s alone... It’s nice to spend time with her, since I kinda didn’t get a chance to have my own family.” She sighed. Veronica loosened her grip on Heather as she looked at her, she looked so small and fragile now, nothing like the monster she used to see her as. So tiny and innocent.... and it was her fault she was dead. All because she thought she was bitch... all because she hadn’t had the courage to simply tell JD ,”no.” She’d been so blinded by her high school romance, it made her feel so stupid. 

She wondered if her size was due to the fact that she had grown and matured, Heather had not. Veronica nodded, acknowledging Heather’s request as Heather got up and walked to her daughters bedroom. Veronica heard a small sound of happiness and the muffled sound of a happy greeting as she slowly got up off the floor and went to resume making supper with the wound in her heart newly reopened and likely to never close again.


End file.
